winter_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Maleficent Marion
Appearance: Maleficent (Mary for short) is a woman at her (assuming) mid 30, with a tall and slim build, so thin that people can see her bones underneath her clothes. She has high cheek bones and dark circles under her eyes, giving an impression of a woman who overworks and rests very little. Her long dark brown hair is braided behind her back, and her dull green eyes often stares into nothingness. Mary wears a moss green, long sleeve dress that reaches her ankles, hugging her thin form, with the sleeves being semi transparents. Her dress has a sparkling trail from the right side of her waist to the left side of her upper thigh. She has a large, black silk scarf wraps around her elbow and hangs low on her back. Personality: Maleficent is quiet, calm and stoic, not giving much thoughts about everything that doesn't concern her. She prefer cold, dark and quiet place, preferebly a large, dark hall or deep in the forest. She is very caculative, but not much people can tell what she is really thinking. She often be in deep thoughts when alone, always has her eyes closed when she thinks. No matter how urgent everything around her is, she always remains calm and solves everything with logic. Whenever she speaks, it comes with indirect recommend/suggestion, even to her enemies. However, one must not take her lightly, because she will show no mercy, not even in training. She won't hesitance to hurt her relatives just to prove her point. She can be confused if someone approached with friendly manner, especially kids. Weapon and ability: Weapon: Maleficent's weapon are several blades that connected together with two poles, along retractable wires and looks like a pair of dragon wings. The blade can be detached/attached, and they are powered by gravity Dust, with the blade coated in wind Dust to improve their cutting ability. The wires are connected the handcuffs she wears on her wrists, allows her to control the blades to fly, attack and shield. The maximum length of the wires are 20 feet. They are very flexible. Ability: Her fighting style is fast, ruthless and brutal, as Maleficent is capable of swinging her wire, along with the blades on it like mere whips. She can form the blades into pair of wings and fly, or shield. Maleficent isn't a Faunus, but she has been trained to fight in the dark for almost all of her life, so as result, her vision in the dark is as good as a regular Faunus. However, she is frowned to bright light. Her Aura's color is dark green. Maleficent's Semblance is "Spinning Wheel Of Fate" - She is capable of dimming (at most, extinguishes) any sources of light 50 feet around here, depend on how strong the light sources are. However, her ability rendered useless against infinity light sources (like the sun). Relationship: *Sirce Marion: ? Trivia: *"Maleficent" means "Malice", which is "Dark" or "Wicked" Image: To be added Category:Parents